The Ultimate Combo
by creationschimera
Summary: During the adventure to obtain the Century soup something happens something that will change Komatsu forever.
1. Prelude to Darkness

**Hello everyone Creationschimera with another story for you. This one is called The Ultimate Combo. Sadly you won't understand the name if you don't watch the anime Toriko which is awesome.**

**Ok now I have been a fan of this show since it came out but as with everyone there is something that annoys me to no end and that is Komatsu is weak as f***. Sad but true so I had an idea.**

**In this story Komatsu will be strong and be able to control shadows like the nara family from naruto.**

**Elements of Naruto and the game "The Darkness" will be used so please enjoy!**

**I SERIOUSLY suggest everyone go watch this Anime**

**Most of the foods in this story are made up as in not in real life they were made for the anime and manga so bear with me on the names.**

**This First Chapter is basically all canon stuff with some history to get everyone a feel for the anime if you don't know it.**

* * *

Hello- Normal speech

_Hello-thought speech_,_ flashbacks, songs_

**Hello- Abilities and ingredients **

* * *

**Let's Get it Started!**

**-Intro- (Every episode starts with one of these little ingredient descriptions so I thought it would be fun!)  
**

In a savage world ruled by the pursuit of the most delicious foods, it's either eat or be eaten! This is the great era of gourmet age!

It has been said there are salmon that give of f the fragrance of mellow matsutake mushrooms loaded with autumn flavor, They are called **Matsalmon.**

And there are beaches with sand of only the finest granulated sugar that grows only sweeter with each lap of the endless salty tide. Under the rays of the tropical sun these sugary sand bars glitter in a rainbow of colors forming **The Rock Candy Isles**

This world is the grourmet age! The age of seeking out yet unknown tastes!

* * *

**-History-**

Time for a little history, In this world there are many different ingredients many of which are so dangerous it would normally take an armies battalion to even consider fighting them.

Each ingredient is assigned a capture level. For every level it take ten experienced hunters to acquire it. This is where the Bishokuya come in, Bishokuya are hunters in their own right only they have powers bestowed on them due to having Gourmet cells in their bodies.

Gourmet cells are special, highly adaptive cells first discovered and harvested from Gourmet Jellyfish by the "Gourmet God" Acacia 605 years ago. The cells have extreme regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities, such that when implanted into the cells of another living thing they can enhance it in various ways. When gourmet cells are implanted into an ingredient, for instance, its flavor improves drastically, though it may become more powerful and difficult to capture as well.

When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and power. Enhancements common to many implantees include extreme physical strength, speed, and general athleticism; incredible stamina and endurance; enhanced senses; and the ability to project a terrifying 'Intimidation' aura. As long as calories are available, the cells also grant incredible regenerative power.

As such these cells are what gives a Bishokuya their powers but some go further than that and form a partnership with a chef called a Combo. A combo is a term which describes a mutually beneficial partnership between a **Chef** and a **Bishokuya**. A Chef tends to partner themselves with the "strongest Bishokuya," they can find so that they can receive the highest quality Ingredients. The same goes with, Bishokuya who tries to team themselves up with the "best Chefs," so that those Ingredients they capture can be best cooked, either way, most Bishokuya have very limited skills at food preparation, which is why the partnership was established in the first place. The Chef in the Combo is also usually the one that cooks the Bishokuya's Full Course Menu.

A chef or Bishokuya's full course menu is an individual's "ultimate meal." It contains eight courses that he or she has selected as their favored dishes: A **Hors d'Oeuvre**, **Soup**, **Salad**, **Fish Dish**, **Meat Dish**, the **Main Course**, the **Dessert**, and a **Drink**.

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

** A restaurant of Amusement! The Gluttonous City Gourmet Town **

**(Episode 23 of the anime)**

As we begin our journey we meet our hero's right of the back talking as they walked off of the loading dock of the train station that had taken them to their destination.

"Komatsu, is this your first time here?" asked Toriko. Toriko is a extremely tall man around seven feet tall and very muscular twenty five year old guy with somewhat messy blue hair reaching down to the back of his neck. He has three scars running from his left ear to just under his left eye. He has strong, angular facial features and somewhat catlike eyes. Normally he is seen wearing an orange jumpsuit with a blue shirt and boots. However at the moment he is wearing a white tuxedo

"Ya it is. That's because I choose to come only when I was fully qualified and had made a name for myself." Came the embarrassed voice of Komatsu. Komatsu is a rather short person only just above Toriko's waist in height but he was the same age. He had short black hair and was usually seen in khaki pants and shirt, except when he was cooking and wore his head chef outfit. As for right now he too was wearing a tuxedo again khaki color.

Toriko questioned "Make a name for yourself you're the head chef at a five star Hotel"

Komatsu continued "Ya but there are multiple ten star restaurants here so I'm only half way to making myself known."

Toriko shrugged as they walked out of the station and said "Relax, aren't you glad you came?"

Komatsu said "Well I am flattered you invited me along but you still haven't told me why yet."

Toriko smirked but it went unnoticed and said "Good question I have to meet an old friend but we still have a couple of hours to kill before then."

Komatsu then asked "Well is it possible for us to go somewhere I want to before that?"

Toriko smiled "Sure led the way"

* * *

**(The Gourmet Department Store)**

"The Gourmet Department Store?" questioned Toriko as he and Komatsu rode up the escalater "I don't trust a place without any food."

As he and Komatsu looked around Komatsu was in a word exhilarated. He was literally running all over the place looking at is until some rich guy came through and bought everything in sight.

Komatsu blinked and said "That's one heck of a shopping spree!"

Toriko walked up to him and said "What can you say rich people love to throw their money around." He then turned and looked at Komatsu and said "Come on let's go get something to eat."

Komatsu whined slightly and said "But I still want to look around some more."

Toriko said "Alright so look" to which komatsu quickly responded "K"

It was at this moment that a scream was heard. Toriko turned his head to see thieves dressed like ninja of all thing carrying large sacks on their backs jump of the escalator to escape the cops.

Toriko raised an eyebrow and asked "Are those gourmet ninjas?"

The ninja continued to run from the cops and took off down a lane of the shop. The only problem was Komatsu was in the way and couldn't get out of there quick enough so he was caught and now being held around the neck by one of the ninja who threatened "Stay back or the kid gets tenderized" Yes he was holding a meat tenderizer in his other hand.

Toriko saw this and gained a worried look before saying "Not cool"

The Ninja threatened "Don't get any closer or else"

Toriko walked through the crowd and continued to walk as he said in a calm voice "Let him go."

The ninja didn't and said "Stop or I swear this kid gets hammered!"

Toriko kept walking and without looking like he cared said "Look I have places to go and people to see"

Komatsu looked shocked and depressed "Hey! What Toriko your just worried you'll be late?! That's cold." He finished sadly

The Ninja heard what he said confused and scared "Toriko? The Bishokuya!"

This ninja knew they were out of their league and shouted "Come on let's scram!" with that he and his two accomplices began to run still carrying Komatsu

Toriko took off after them shouting "Hey stop!"

The head ninja said "Don't stop for anything!" Sadly that didn't mean much as Toriko managed to tackle his two accomplices to the ground and quickly get back up and resume chasing him.

The Ninja quickly jumped on top of an elevator to try and escape but toriko was right behind him and managed to grab onto the elevator himself while mumbling "Slippery eel."

Soon they both jumped off and the chase continued but it didn't take long before the crowd separated them and toriko lost the thief and cursed "Son of a b****"

The ninja laughed as he said "I know this place better than anyone" he began to run and saw an old woman standing in his way he shouted "Move it granny!" but said granny used her cane to knock him upside the head and out cold.

The old woman said "What a pity" as she wiped her cane. She then turned and began to walk towards Komatsu who had just managed to crawl out of the thief's unconscious grip but was now holding his head in pain with his eyes closed.

The old woman asked "Are you ok young man?"

Komatsu responded "I think so thanks."

Toriko ran up at this point and shouted "Komatsu!" but stopped short of helping him up when he saw who saved him he said surprised "Granny Setsuno?"

The newly named Setsuno said "Your late Toriko I finished my preparations a while ago." Setsuno was a short old woman with bright pink hair done up like an afro. She wore a pink shirk under her apron which was white with a heart in the middle of her chest and yellow pants.

The second her name was said Komatsu's eyes widened and his head shot up as he said in a slow shock "Sets…uno"

Toriko rubbed the back of his head and said "I'm sorry as you can see we ran into a bit of a problem."

Komatsu asked toriko "Is this really who I think she is toriko?"

Toriko grinned showing his enlarged canines and said "Yup if you're a chef you've definitely heard of her." Komatsu fell to his knees in awe as Toriko continued "One of the four remaining Gourmet national treasures"

Komatsu said "Wow I don't believe it she's the legendary chef master Setsuno"

Through all of this Setsuno got a small giggle as she said "No need to use formal titles with me Setsuno is just fine." She then turned to Toriko and said "Oh dear Toriko you'll have to clean up"

Toriko was confused and said "What do you mean I wore a suit?" as he said this he fumbled with his tie.

A moment later and faster than either Toriko or Komatsu could see Torikos unruly hair was replaced by a mullet that resembled a blue pickle until it reached the back of his head.

Toriko greatly disturbed by this hair style shouted "What is this!"

Setsuno responded by saying "You were looking like a big blue hippy"

Toriko continued to shout "But that's my style!" as he shouted this he destroyed the style and returned to his original hair.

Setsuno turned away from them and said "I refuse to cook for a grown man that can't even respect traditional grooming. I'm canceling our meeting." Even faster than before toriko had remade the hairstyle only making the front even longer by about a foot.

Toriko asked "I'm sorry is this style more pleasing?"

Setsuno began to walk with toriko and said "I'll take it you're a fine looking young man Toriko"

Komatsu sweet dropped and thought "_That's kind of creepy"_

* * *

**(On a trolley not long later)**

"Well I'll be a chef I didn't know that" said Setsuno as she talked to Komatsu who was holding the bar in the middle of the trolley while setsuno sat down on a seat.

"Yes, actually I'm the head chef at Hotel Gourmet" said Komatsu

"Ah the IGO's (International Gourmet Organization) Hotel and how is little Ichi doing?" asked Setsuno with a laugh.

"Little Ichi?" Asked Komatsu confused

Toriko answered Komatsu's unasked question "The president of the IGO"

Komatsu looked shocked as he gasped "The president"

Toriko continued "He and Granny Setsu actually go pretty far back"

Komatsu gained a thoughtful look and said "Well the president was once a Bishokuya from what I heard, and I know that chefs and Bishokuya seek each other out to form combos. Wait does that mean you and the president were once a combo?!"

Setsuno shot him down quickly by saying "We weren't partners. No the man I formed the greatest combo of my life was Jiro."

Toriko was honestly surprised and said "Really the two of you?"

Komatsu asked "The Knocking Master Jiro?"

"Oh so you know him?" questioned Setsuno

Komatsu responded by saying "You could say that it's thanks to him I'm still alive." As he said this he thought back to his adventure with toriko to obtain the puffer whales.

"Well that's nice now what's say we get to my shop?" asked Setsuno

"Yes mam" stated both Toriko and Komatsu

* * *

**(Setsuno's shop)**

When they arrived at Setsuno's shop Komatsu was surprised that it was actually quite small only big enough to hold a kitchen and a couple of tables.

Setsuno opened the door and said "Alright boys lets go."

When they entered Komatsu was again surprised as he said "It's normal?" he meant that the decoration was a couple of plain tables old stools and even the equipment was the kind you could find anywhere.

Toriko smiled and said "That's granny for you the best tasting food made with everyday utensils."

Sestuno said "Take a seat where ever you like. I've got a special menu planned for you boys tonight."

Toriko grinned and said "Nice!" he then turned to Komatsu and asked "Is here good?" referring to a couple of stools next to Setsuno's bar table.

"Sure" came Komatsu's quick reply

Toriko then said "There's only one rule here and that's no matter what don't leave your set even if a meteor were to strike nothing should stop you from eating here"

Setsuno looked at the two of them and said "You're in for a treat, an amazing soup! Granny Setsus **Century soup!"**

"Wow **Century soup!"** said Komatsu in awe

* * *

**Episode 24 -Deamtime! Setsuno's Century soup!-**

"it will be a few minutes before the soups ready I'd be happy to garlic bird and egg balls while you wait." Suggested Setsuno with her back turned towards her cooking station.

"That sounds great granny thanks" said Toriko enthusiastically

Setsuno giggled slightly as she pulled out a full body minus the head marinated bird and held a knife back handed and made a quick swipe with it cutting free a piece of the bird

While the eye might have seen one swipe as the piece fell it divided into multiple pieces that all landed on her grill. She then grabbed two onions and in the same motion cut them into strips that fell into a skillet with various sauces she had already prepared.

"That's awesome she does every step right before your eyes and her technique is flawless." Stated Komatsu in awe as he watched her prepare the food.

Toriko poured a glass of water from the pitch provided and handed it to Komatsu saying "Here you go a little pallet cleanser"

Komatsu smiled and said "Ya good idea don't mind if I do." So he took a drink but after one sip of the water he said wide-eyed "This is without a doubt the best water I have ever had. It's refreshing, airy, and ice cold too."

Toriko explained "its **air aqua** from the conveniently named aqua mountain"

"It's so fancy, I can't believe it's her drinking water such attention to detail" Komatsu said never losing his awed expression. He then turned to see her normal menu and said "All the ingredients on her menu are the best you can get"

Toriko smirked and said "Just wait until you see her full course menu.

* * *

**Setsuno's Full Course Menu**

**Hors d'Oeuvre – 100 leaf clover with crunchy fried sesame tofu**

**Soup- Consomme magma stew**

**Salad- Grana Lettuce Caesar Salad**

**Fish Dish- King Land Shark Grilled Sushi**

**Meat Dish- Ashurasaurus Roast**

**Main Course- E.T. Rice balls**

**Dessert- Oasis Melon Sorbet**

**And ** **Drink**- **Doham Spring Sake**

* * *

Toriko then continued "Every ingredient on her full course menu was first discovered by Knocking master Jiro"

"Wow it's like we will be eating history" stated Komatsu

Setsuno still cooking said "They certainly are unique foods but the down side is it's hard for an old gal like me to round them up stores don't carry them so I have to call Jiro again to find them."

Moments later Setsuno uncovered a pot she had been using to stem rice and scooped them out into bowls as Komatsu did the play by play and said "That is paradise rice!"

He continued by saying "How's she going to season them?" Setsuno grabbed a ball from a jar and crushed it over the rice showing it was in fact a number of different herbs compressed into balls.

She then poured the poultry into the skillet filled with onions and sauce and grabbed an egg but when she cracked it and opened it ten yolks came out instead of just one Komatsu made sure to note this as he asked "Is that a ten yolk egg? Wow Toriko isn't this great?!" he turned to Toriko only to see his mouth doing an impressive impersonation of a waterfall.

Setsuno then poured out the poultry and sauce onto the rice and served the boys saying "Here you go presenting Garlic bird and egg bowl!"

Both Toriko and Komatsu put their hands together and said "Itadakimastu"**(Translation: Let's Eat) **Komatsu used his chopsticks to pick up a piece of the bird and the second it hit his tongue he gained starry eyes and said "Heaven, the garlic flavor of the bird and sweetness of the ten yolk egg melt together for a pure flavor explosion that I lack the adjective to describe to anyone who hears my crazed rambling!"

"Hit me again granny" came the voice of toriko who was holding out his bowl for more.

Komatsu was abashed by Toriko's speed and said "Your done already slow down and take some time to savor the ingredients. If you take time to enjoy the flavors you can make out the faint taste of sesame oil"

Sestuno didn't show it but was surprised and said "Oh well done that's quite the impressive tongue. I added a pinch of crushed sesame seeds to the broth to give it a little nutty zip."

Komatsu was so happy he said with a large grin "I'm learning so much just from eating your food! Do you think a seven spice blend would work with this to?"

Setsuno turned back to her station with a smile and said "That is an interesting option" She then stroked Komatsu's ego by saying "For a young chef you have good instincts, excellent senses, keen observational skills, and a sexy smile when you get excited about food."

"Ah there's no reas… Sexy smile?!" said Komatsu with a creeped out look.

Toriko smiled and said "I think she means you have a love for good food"

Komatsu wasn't too sure and said "Ya not what I took form that."

But he was cut off from continuing his train of thought as Setsuno announced "It's ready the most special ingredient on my menu **Century soup**." Getting their attention real fast as they shot up just to get a look as she opened the pot only for it to appear empty.

Komatsu made this thought known and Setsuno laughed and said "Or is the soup so clear that you can't see it after all you can smell it can't you?"

Toriko took a big whiff of the air and instantly his sense of smell was assaulted by the presence of hundreds of different ingredients so he said with a shocked expression "It's like the scent of an infinite amount of gourmet ingredients are going up my nose at the exact same time!"

Setsuno smiled and poured out two bowls as she said "For six months now I have been simmering about half of my ingredients that make up my **Century soup **the key is to constantly skim the top so all that's left is a delicious clear broth.**"** She then served the bowls to Komatsu and Toriko and said "Alright boys go right ahead."

Toriko took one more whiff of the soup and said "Love it" he then picked up his spoon and drew some of the soup and said "A bowl of crystal clear soup" Then he ate it and was shocked so he said "Even though it's as clear as water it has the taste of a cornucopia absolutely magnificent"

Setsuno smiled and asked "What else do you like about my soup?"

Toriko smiled and said "Despite boasting a thousand flavors it isn't heavy in fact it refreshes you." He then turned towards Komatsu and asked "I have never tasted a soup like it am I right pal?" only to see komatsu with an emotionless face. "Hey buddy are you alright?"

Komatsu snapped out of his funk and rubbed his head sheepishly while saying "Sorry it's so amazing I got completely immersed in it."

Toriko smiled and asked "So what's your favorite part about it?"

Komatsu's response was instant "Everything!" he then turned to Setsuno and said "I love I want to have it for every meal for the rest of my life!"

Sestuno smiled and said "That's so sweet I'm glad you're enjoying it."

Komatsu then asked "There is one question I have is are silk chicken bones one of the soups ingredients I'm sure I tasted one?"

Sestuno was astounded and thought _"My word, this boy chef picked out a special ingredient after just a few sips."_

Toriko then added in "Also is there mineral coconut in it?"

Komatsu continued "Ya that's it, the coconut gave it just a hint of sweetness but I have to say I feel there's something missing."

"You mean like an ingredient?" asked Toriko

Setsuno smiled and said "Well that does it I have heard enough you have passed the test if you're interested in what goes into my food. I'll show you the kitchen where I make it."

Both we out of their seats in an instant and said "Your other kitchen!"

Setsuno smiled and said "follow me" she then opened a trapdoor behind her counter and said "The upstairs kitchen is more for putting the finishing touches on my dishes but down here in my basement is where the real kitchen is a place for me to try out new techniques, flavors, and protect my secrets." She then flicked a light switch.

* * *

Komatsu and Toriko were both in awe at what they saw the room was enormous the room was two stories minimum with a balcony floor near the top for faster movement across the room due to all the tables on the ground floor.

Komatsu asked "Is this really were you do all your prep work?"

Setsuno giggled and said "Yes it is as you know the way a dish turns out is entirely dependent on what is done to it during preparation."

Komatsu nodded and said "Of course" as he and Toriko followed Setsuno along the balcony

Setsuno continued "Because it is underground my customers never see it. This is the true backbone of my diner."

Komatsu looked at the various ingredients on the ground floor and commented saying "She has so many rare ingredients everywhere you look. Oh now I get it the reason she only opens once every few months is because she uses so many special preparation ingredients that take a crazy long time to prepare." He rationalized

But he wasn't prepared for Setsuno to be inches away from him and say "Wrong again you little shrimp" scaring the crap out of him.

She then proceeded to grab a rope and tarzan swing over to a separate balcony completely isolated from the others and walk through the door there saying "Come on!"

Komatsu questioned this by saying "What is the point of crossing by rope?" But soon enough everyone was on the other side walking down stairs.

Komatsu posed a question "So why do you only open every once in a while?"

Setsuno answered "Oh there's no reason it's just when I feel like it or more accurately when the ingredients do"

Komatsu confused said "I'm sorry I don't understand."

Setsuno smiled and said "Oh Komatsu you still think as a chef you choose a dish then find the ingredients to realized your dream." She chuckled and said "You have so much to learn as long as you think that way you'll only be half a chef. In fact it's the opposite the ingredients choose the chef who intern grants the ingredient's wishes."

As she said this Komatsu got more and more entrapped in her words and slowly said "The food chooses you" it was both a question and a statement as he wrapped his head around the idea.

Setsuno continued "No matter what the day is like I come and ask the ingredients how they are whether I open the shop or not depends on how they answer that question."

Komatsu said "But I'd still want to cook here every chance I got."

Setsuno chuckled again and finished "one of these days you'll understand. One of these days." With that she walked into a blindingly bright room saying "We have arrived this is where I make the **Century Soup**"

* * *

When they walked in both were in more awe then before as the two story room suddenly became a four if not five story room maybe more than that. And in this room was only one pot and it's utensils that being said they were all the size of a house while the pot was as big as a hotel.

Setsuno then proceeded to jump. Yes jump to the very top of the pot in a single bound.

Komatsu in a shocked state said "Hot peppers! Granny Setsuno please tell me what you are!"

"Hey Komatsu hurry up!" came the voice of Toriko who was already climbing the ladder on the side of the pot.

"Hey wait!" called Komatsu

When both got to the top and saw what was in the pot Komatsu screamed "Holy Crap it's so beautiful!" The entire pot was filled with ingredients of all sizes, shapes, forms, and cultures. There was seafood, vegetables, meat, fruits, grains Every kind of food you could think of!

Torkio mentioned "Wow even before serving the soup is already transparent!"

Setsuno continued "Well I have been trimming the scum form the top for half a year but if I were totally honest with you this soup is in fact still incomplete"

She was ignored as Toriko and Komatsu checked out the various ingredients like when Komatsu said "Look toriko I think the silk chicken bones and mineral coconuts are floating over there"

Toriko turned to Setsuno and said "Wow this is an incredible lineup of ingredients Granny!"

Setsuno still smiling said "Thank you but if you were listening earlier then you would have heard me say the soup is incomplete" pause dramatic moment.

"Oh look Toriko there are parts of a german swordfish skeleton their impossible to dissolve and their odor last like forever!"

Toriko took a whiff and said excitedly "Ya but I don't smell anything you rock granny!"

Setsuno said "yes yes I know but listen to me the **Century soup** is incomplete!" and she repeated to get her point across "IT'S INCOMPLETE!"

Both Toriko and Komatsu looked at her now seeing what she said as she gave an exasperated look and said "That's more like it now pay attention!"

She then began a tale "Long ago this soup would form naturally in the Gourmet world but not quite as long ago Jiro got me some and I became obsessed with recreating it. Sadly mine will always be incomplete next to nature's version." She then turned to Komatsu and said "Now you said when you first tasted the soup that you felt something wasn't in it didn't you?"

Komatsu replied "Well yes but"

He didn't get any further as setsuno continued "Why do you think I let you both into my test kitchen all the high ranking people in the world have tried but I don't give a care about any of them but you two show great promise in your instincts and senses and that is why I want the both of you to know the recipe for this soup so that you can find the final ingredient and complete the true **Century Soup**!"

"I'm honored but we don't even know where to begin searching." Said Komatsu

Setsuno laughed and said "So it will be an adventure for the two of you to find the real **Century Soup**"

Toriko was up in an instant shouting "I'm in!"

Setsuno replied "I knew you would be"

Toriko turned to Komatsu and asked "What do you say don't you want to try the real deal"

Setsuno then said "Well then now's the time it only occurs naturally once every hundred years that's where it gets its name. So there is a man in town who is gathering Bishokuya to try and find it I'm sure he'd jump at the chance to work with you two find the real thing and let it inspire you to create the real deal!"

"Yes Mam!" they both shouted

* * *

**END**

**Well that's all for this chapter in the next one we skip some time to get to the major change that is the reason for this story so maybe 6 or 7 episodes anyway hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know how you like it or what not. Also check out my other stories!**

**CreationsChimera OUT!**


	2. Life exists even in Darkness

**Hello my fellow Toriko fans It's a me a CreationsChimera! And welcome to the next installment of my story The Ultimate Combo.**

**I thank the one person who reviewed WhiteIceWolf you have my gratitude thank you so much**

**I am writing with this with a broken hand so bare with me.**

Hello- Normal speech

_Hello-thought speech_,_ flashbacks, songs_

**Hello- Abilities and ingredients, Locations, yada yada**

**Let's Get it Started!**

**Chapter 2- There is life even in Darkness**

When we last left our hero's they had just been given a quest form Gourmet National Treasure Setusuno to obtain the** Century Soup!**

Since that point much has happened.

Toriko and Komatsu went to find information about where the soup was and ended up in a bar filled with various other Bishokuya. After receiving the information that the client Setsuno would be there shortly, They find that the client is in fact one of the wealthiest men on the planet, Colonei Mokkoi, who tells them their destination is **Ice Hell** a vast frozen continent so cold setting foot on it is a suicide wish.

Mokkoi then says that he will take everyone who wants to on the quest but will only pay if they brought back the soup..

So our hero's got on Mokkoi's ship and set sail with a small army of Bishokyua. Mokkoi provided them thermal suits so as to aid them somehow.

Upon reaching **Ice hell** Toriko and Komatsu are the first on the ice continent but they are joined by a man named Match, who is the second in command of the Gourmet Mafia, and his lackeys, Also along for the ride is Takimaru who is a member of the Gourmet Knights.

Each had explained their reason for wanting the soup.

Match wants it so he could give it to the children of his city who all live in severe poverty. His lackeys, who turned out to be Match's friends, want to help Match since he helped them when they were younger

Takimaru was a little more reluctant but said he needed the money in order to obtain medicine for someone.  
Toriko inquired the knight's code to use only Natural remedies.

Takimaru continued by explaining about a place called **Life**. It is a country known to have a wide selection of all natural medicines.

With the explanations out of the way they continued on to the **Gourmet Show Window**, which is a massive ice sickle that has a vast amount of different ingredients stored inside of it. Every century thermal vents melt some of the ice into a clear pool of liquid.

But before they could enter they had company in the form of a cute little pink penguin whom took a shine to Komatsu and vice versa.

Sadly this happiness was cut short by an intense power spike that put Toriko on edge as he shouted "Everyone run!"

But it was too late as the source of the power showed up in the form of three people. It was revealed that the power came from the Sous chef of The Bishokai(Gourmet Corporation) Tommyrod! Who used his control over insects to force Toriko away so they could fight.

Along with another of the Fifth branch chefs Bogie Woods, He has approximately 4,000 bones and 4,600 joints, which he can easily detach and manipulate, allowing him great mobility and flexibility. He uses this quirk for his Lodge, a technique which allows him to replace the bones and inhabit another creature, assuming its form. this also makes him nearly impossible to bind. Even if his bones are broken and removed, he can manipulate the rest to compensate for it immediately, barring the sacrum. Takimaru fought him and managed to defeat him by literally knocking his sancrum out of his body.

Finally Match was ironically matched up against Barrygamon the fourth branch head. Barrygamon's massive body grants him great strength and durability. However, he is uncannily fast and agile as well, being able to fight on the ice and surprising his opponents with his movements. He appears to possess a remarkable amount of stamina, since he fought against four yakuza members without breaking a sweat, until he was cut down by Match with one slash.

All the while this was going on Komatsu was entrustedto retrieve the **Century Soup** While Toriko and the others held of the Bishokai. Komatsu did his best and eventually found Tina, The Gourmet reporter, along with Zonge, a wannabe that thinks life's a game….Literally, and his lackeys.

Later on they were introduced to the Saisayer, someone who makes it their business to revive extinct or near extinct ingredients, named Teppai. Teppai explained that the **Gourmet Show Window **was basically dry and would be unable to produce **Century soup** after this time that was if there was any left anyway.

Teppai then said that he was going to aid Toriko and left.

After Teppai left Komatsu and Tina decided to see for themselves if that was in fact the end of the soup.

The only problem being that when they walked down the tunnel leading to the base of the **Gourmet Show Window** only with all the shaking that the battle above was causing they looked up and Komatsu shouted "LOOK OUT!" with that he and Tina both jumped out of the way and were separated by the ice.

**This is where our story begins.**

"The SOUP!" cried Komatsu as he looked towards the visible aura created by the liquid that was currently in a small hole of ice.

"What seriously!" came Tina's voice from the other side of the ice wall.

Komatsu began to get his container out only to hear a small buzzing as he held the container. He looked and saw a tiny white GT robot riding on top of the fly.

Komatsu stared at the robot and the robot stared back

**-Two seconds later-**

Komatsu was sent flying towards the **Gourment show window** and hit it head on with his mouth open. This is the point that changed everything because unknown to either when Komatsu hit the window he bit down unconsciously taking a bite of something _gelatinous _that happened to be sticking out of the ice slightly.

As Komatsu fell his last conscious thoughts were "_I don't want to die I still have to help Toriko." _He then hit the ground and passed out.

The tiny robot grabbed Komatsu's container and scooped up the remaining soup. Not paying any mind to Komatsu's body that just started to convulse.

A black aura surrounded Komatsu's body and grew until BOOOOM! A massive shockwave of pure power shook the cavern.

The pilot of the tiny robot turned in shock and thought _"Where is this power coming from!"_ he looked around until his eyes lay on komatsu's unconscious body.

The pilot then said shakily "this is the power that gourmet cells give off during activation but how and why is it so powerful?'

As he thought this he noticed that it seemed to be getting darker in the room as all of the shadows in the room darkened to a pitch black color and then began to gather together around komatsu's body.

The robot's pilot couldn't believe what he was seeing. The shadows that gathered had slowly begun to lift Komatsu's body off of the ground until he was finally standing up but hunched over.

Then the pilot heard laughter come from Komastu but it wasn't Komastu's happy laugh it was a dark malicious combination of Komatsu's voice and two other voices from different vocal ranges one high and creepy, while the other was deep, demonic, and reeking of insanity but the one similarity is both spoke with a lisp much like a snake.

The robot's operator took an involuntary step back as the laughing continued for a good minute. Finally the laughing stopped but then something happened that freaked the pilot out Komatsu lifted his head and stared at him with big eye's that were glowing an ominous blood red and screamed **"**_**Finally we can FEAST**_!"

With that the possessed Komastu said with the demonic voice "**Take that soup and get strong because we only feast on strong oppnents."** Komastu gained a sickeningly evil grin and began to sink into the shadows on the ground.

As he sank though the high pitched voice said "_For now there are two strong creatures for us to devour."_ And with a creepy chuckle he vanished.

The robot's pilot didn't know what to do so he decided to do what he was assigned and get the hell out of there.

**-At the battle grounds-**

_**-**__5 minutes earlier-_

When Komatsu had left to find the soup Toriko had started to get serious and in his battle with Tommyrod had managed to amputate one of Tommyrod's arms using his **Leg Knife** along with poking some large holes into Tommyrod's torso with his **Leg Fork** leaving the Sous chef quite hurt.

But in the process Toriko had spent all of his energy and lost his own arm due to Tommyrod blowing it off with his **Bug Bombs.** Toriko was on the edge of death with Tommyrod about to deliver the finishing blow but Teppai intervened by growing a **Protection tree **saving Toriko from Tommyrod's attack.

Teppai then proceeded to use his **Knocking** skill to completely paralyze Tommyrod who by this point was also on his last leg but in a desperate act Tommyrod releases his ultimate insect the

**Parasite Emperor**

**Insectoid Type beast**

**Capture level: 81**

**Anatomy: ** **The Parasite Emperor is a bizarre combination possessing the traits of numerous insects and arachnids. Its overall body shape resembles that of a purple scorpion, including the tail but with an engorged spherical formation at the tip where the stinger is located. It also sports six spider legs covered in hair, the wings of a cockroach (which can use to fly), the back legs of a locust and the forelegs of a mantis.**

**In the front of its body, the beast sports two pair of pincers similar to those of a Hercules Beetle and Stag Beetle its trunk is its actual "main body" which resembles a small little white worm or larva with a somewhat cutesy appearance, that has little black eyes (that can glow red in the anime), numerous tiny legs and a small mouth with tiny sharp teeth, and lower on its little body it has an opening from which it is capable of ejecting spider webs to subdue opponents. **

Teppai was unable to do much of anything against this creature before a roar was heard and Teppai turned around to say "Well looks like you finally woke up huh." He said seeing

**Hellboros**

**Reptile Type Beast**

**Capture level: 72**

**Anatomy: It is a gigantic pale-skinned creature with a mostly irregular body shape that partially resembles that of a sauropod. It has a large growth atop its body from which many heads grow. On its front, two heads also grow, and on its backside has another head growing which serves as a tail. It has at least sixteen visible heads.**

Both began to fight and Teppai took this chance and healed Toriko and the others when he had finished Toriko was able to stand and walk with little trouble. He, Teppai, and Match had gathered Matche's unconscious goons and a hardly conscious Takimaru and were about to leave.

It was at this instant a massive blast of power shook the very ground beneath their feet making the two massive creatures stop in their tracks and turn towards the cave that Komatsu had left down.

Toriko stared at the cave in shock and thought _"What is this!?"_Toriko felt this power and was easily able to assess that whatever this was it was coming their way and he knew none of them minus Teppai could fight at the moment.

They all stared at the cave unsure of what to do as the sound of laughing began to fill the air as the laughing got closer and louder the shadows from the cave began to grow darker and spread out like tentacles.

Finally the laughter stopped just short of the cave's exit and out of the darkness they all saw glowing red eyes with a viscous grin. Slowly the grin and eyes began to form as they walked out of the darkness leaving everyone with a baited breath.

Only to see it was Komatsu but behind him a black aura formed into two black snake like creatures that had pulsating red veins with the same red eyes as him and a lot of razor sharp teeth.

Toriko yelled "Komatsu!" he didn't understand why this power was coming from Komatsu then he already knew that Komatsu wasn't himself but this thought was reinforced when he said in his distorted voice "_**Time to eat**_!"

**-Komatsu vs Hellboros and Parasite emperor-**

**Hellboros** and the **Parasite emperor** charged at Komatsu intent on taking out what they viewed as a larger threat then each other.

The Parasite fired its freezing breath at Komatsu who jumped about a foot in the air and as he landed sank into his shadow to dodge. Komatsu's shadow then began to race towards **Parasite emperor **until it was right in front of it and Komatsu jumped out of his shadow at the **Parasite emperor's** face but the parasite pulls back quickly allowing Komatsu to soar above the creature.

Komatsu was about to attack when **Hellboros **got in the way by sending some of it heads at Komatsu who dodged by spinning in mid air to redirect himself and fell to the ground instantly sinking back into his shadow.

Both beasts heightened their senses trying to find komatsu only for him to reappear behind both and slam his hand into the ground and call "**Shadow Net"** Shadows burst from the ground in front of Komatsu and went after both creatures **Parasite emperor **deployed its wings and started to fly to get away.

But **Hellboros** was unable to do this so it was caught as the shadows formed a net like pattern that reached just above its knees and prevented it from moving.

Komatsu then called "**Shadow impaling"** the net like bindings on **Hellboros's** legs stretched outward forming spike until.

BAM! The spikes that were formed shot inward like a rubber band that had been snapped causing **Hellboros** to let loose a mighty cry as it fell to the ground unable to hold itself up with the loss of its legs. Komatsu began to laugh as **Hellboros's** blood formed a pool on the ice

**Hellboros **then puked out the Bogie woods and Barrygamon who quickly ran after picking up Tommyrods fatigued body.

His actions shocked those who were still conscious Komatsu would never show such bloodlust.

Komatsu retracted the shadows from **Hellboros **and turned his attention to the **Parasite Emperor** who was still high in the sky staying as far from Komatsu as it could.

Komatsu grinned and shouted **"**_**If you won't come to me I will come to you!"**_ Komatsu then went back into his shadow and raced onto the top of the highest head of the injured **Hellboros **who was too busy trying to get up to worry about where komatsu was . When he got there he got out of his shadow and jumped down towards the ground and back into his shadow. Then his shadow went directly underneath **Parasite emperor**. Komatsu came out of his shadow like as if he had been shot out of a cannon directly at the beast.

**Parasite Emperor** tried to skewer Komatsu with its scorpion tail but Komatsu did what he did before and spun out of the way landing on its back.

Komatsu spoke "_**Toriko has his Kugi punch but I have"**_ as he said this he crossed his arms across his chest in an x shape and shadows covered his hands forming claws. He shouted "_**My Shadow Claws!"**_

Komatsu spun around and quite literally clipped the **Parasite Emperor's** wings in half destroying its ability to fly and forcing it to start to fall to the ice covered ground.

Komatsu escaped like before by jumping off and landing in his shadow. Seconds later the **Parasite Emperor **landed in a disgruntled heap.

Komatsu slowly rose from his shadow as the parasite beast regained its footing. **Parasite Emperor **charged Komatsu in a final bout only to stop for no reason.

"_**Shadow binding" **_the trio sound that was Komatsu's voice called. When they looked down they could see that Komatsu's shadow had stretched out and joined with the **Parasite Emperor's** shadow.

"_**Now" **_said Komatsu as he raised one of his hands the parasite beast did the same with its claw and in on quick movement Komatsu rammed his hand into his chest not doing anything but the** Parasite Emperor** rammed its claw through its chest and out the back. Making it fall to the ground bordering on dead

Komatsu was about to finish the job and kill it when he heard something so he turned to see **Hellboros** forcing itself up on it's newly healed front legs even though it's back legs hadn't fully healed preventing it from moving.

Komatsu looked thoughtful for a second and said _**"Interesting you seem to be able to heal rather quickly that could be useful the only thing you lack is a good defense"**_ he then turned to the **Parasite Emperor** and said _**"Yours will do"**_

Komatsu then said _**"Have fun in my world **_**Shadow Void!"** Both creatures unable to run were forced to watch as their own shadows formed a whirlpool underneath them and sucked them in making them disappear.

**(End fight)**

Komatsu turned towards Toriko and the others who looked in a word shocked. Their faces showed a look that was somewhere between disbelief and bordering insanity, if the fact that all of their jaws had broken the ice underneath their feet and kept going.

The only one that was an exception was Toriko who glared at Komatsu and demanded "Who are you and what have you done with Komatsu!"

Komatsu looked at him and said _**"Aw how do you not recognize us Toriko? It's us Komatsu"**_

Toriko sneered and said "Komatsu would never do that and further more couldn't so I will ask again who are you?!"

Komatsu looked confused even with his red eyes and said _**"Just because we got a power upgrade you don't recognize us? Well we guess that's kind of understandable." **_He reasoned.

Toriko yelled "Just answer the damn question!"

Komatsu waved his hands infront of him and said _**"Ok ok sheesh we am Komatsu or more accurately I'm to Komatsu what that hannya oni in your gut is to you"**_

Toriko's eyes flew open and he almost dropped Takimaru and said "But that would mean that Komatsu had Gourmet cells somehow get in his body."

Komatsu smiled and said _**"Yup and we are sorry about that little psycho bit a minute ago but we needed something to eat and wanted a good battle."**_

Toriko then said "But you didn't eat anything."

Komatsu blinked for a minute before he started to panick _**"Crap crap crap! Listen if we don't get something in our body now we will die!"**_

Toriko looked shocked and said quickly "He's right if gourmet cells are introduced to someone you must have a lot of food handy or else the cells will eat your body and kill you!"

The others nodded their understanding but then they heard a voice "Honestly, who would have thought you would get in this much trouble" They all turned to see Granny Setsuno, who walked up to Komatsu and said "Well it seems you somehow got gourmet cells in you."

Komatsu shouted _**"As much as we would love to talk we don't have a lot of time!"**_

Setsuno raised a hand to quiet him and said "There is no need for that look behind you."

They all turned and to their shock there were dozens of boxed lunches.

They all blinked but Komatsu shouted confused _**"Who, what, how, AW screw it Itadakimasu!"**_ with that he jumped for the boxes and ate as fast as his body would allow.

In a few minutes all but about twelve boxes were eaten and with those Komatsu said _**"Thanks Granny! We have eaten our full for now. We also left at least one for everyone here and those down in the tunnel. Also now that we have eaten and are no longer in any danger Komatsu will wake up in a few minutes so we will explain everything to him while he sleeps and he will have control when he wakes up. Finally call us Darkness."**_

Toriko and the others nodded in acceptance of this answer as Darkness fell unconscious. Another ten or so minutes later Komatsu woke up in front of everyone in the cavern leaning against the **Gourmet Show Window** and promptly screamed "WHAAAAAAAAAT!"

Everyone looked at him with concern as his face displayed horror then after a minute acceptance and he sighed and said "What the F*** happened to me and why the hell are there two massive snake creatures in my head!"

Everyone blinked at his choice of words but Toriko laughed and said "Follow me." He then walked over to where Komatsu had hit the window face first "This is what happened to you" he said pointing to a jellyfish of all things and continued "This is a **Gourmet Jellyfish **it's the source of where everyone who has them gets **Gourmet cells**."

Teppai then said "It's not impossible after all those who made the window are very likely to have put one here not knowing what it was centuries ago."

Toriko nodded and said "Thing is these jellyfish have absolutely no taste what so ever so I don't know why it's here."

Komatsu shrugged and said "Oh well." Everyone looked at him as he continued with a smile and said "What's done is done I have gourmet cells now I don't see a problem in fact from where I'm standing that just means that now I can get stronger faster and help out more if anything this is great!" he finished with a determined look.

Toriko grinned and everyone else smiled but then Komatsu frowned and said "I'm sorry"

Toriko was confused and asked "For what?"

Komatsu looked ready to cry and said "I couldn't save the soup after I was knocked out Darkness literally didn't care about it and allowed the tiny GT robot that knocked me out to take it."

Toriko walked up to Komatsu placed his hand on Komatsu's shoulder and said "Don't worry about that bud and don't blame Darkness while what they did was wrong in the beginning it was to find a lot of food so as to keep you alive and from what I can figure that tiny container you normally use wouldn't be enough."

Komatsu wiped his eyes and said "Thank you Toriko."

Teppai stepped forward and said "As wonderful as this moment is I think I know what to do about the soup." After saying this he took one of the containers he had attached to his earring and with a drop of the liquid inside he killed the **Protection tree** he used earlier to keep the Window safe.

He then grabbed the root and said "I'm going to squeeze the last drop of soup out of the window and whoever gets it will be the one the soup decided will eat it!"

Everyone nodded and watched as Teppai squeezed with all his might compacting every ingredient in the window soon a single large drop of the soup fell and the one who caught it was Komatsu.

Komatsu stared at the soup that was in his cupped hands and vowed to everyone "Since the soup has chosen me I swear on my honor as a chef that I will recreate this soup so that everyone can have some I will NOT allow this soup to die!"

Everyone smiled at Komatsu's resolve and couldn't help but believe he would do what he said.

Komatsu then began to drink the soup closing his eyes to savor it. He began to glow literally glow he grew slightly taller from his just over five foot height to around five foot five inches. Next his body gained a fair amount of muscle making him look like he worked out a bit more than an average person. His hair was the next thing to grow only about an inch or so but it was noticeable.

When the glowing subsided everyone looked at the new Komatsu whose response to the soup was to scream like a little girl granted his voice had dropped an octave or two and slump his head hiding his face.

Toriko asked quickly "Komatsu are you ok?!" worried something was wrong.

Komatsu turned towards Toriko and said "I'm more then ok I'm wonderful" he lifted his head to show his eyes were glazed over, nostrils flared, and a smile that reached up to the side of his eyes.

Toriko looked creeped out by his face and asked "What's with that face?"

Komatsu unable to change it said "I don't know the soup just forced my face to stick like this."

"Well that's all well and good now what do you all say we get going so Komatsu can begin to make the soup for everyone?" asked Setsuno as she motioned for them to follow her

Everyone smiled and nodded. Soon they were inside of setsuno's pet the **Limousine Jellyfish** It was large pink and it's insides looked like a house complete with a working kitchen did we mention it FLYS!

**-Inside the Jellyfish-**

While everyone was eating their meals prepared by Setsuno who was preparing it faster than they could eat it and that was saying something given that Coco had joined them after meeting up with them when they were leaving **Ice Hell **worried something happened.

During all of this Komatsu decided to strike up a conversation with Darkness "_Um hello?"_

Darkness responded _**"Yes what can we help you with?"**_

Komatsu confused asked "_Well first why do you refer to yourself as more than one person or entity?"_

Darkness answered "_**Simple, We are part of you as such we took on your darker traits but as such we are still you so we are different but at the same time similar."**_

Komatsu was still confused and said _"Pretending I understood that I was able to sort through the memories of what happened while I was out cold and you controlled my body so will I be able to do all of those things?"_

Darkness said _**"Eventually yes but training is a must the only reason we were able to do those things while in your body was because we were straining you to the absolute limit of your body and if Granny Setsuno didn't show up to be blunt we would be dead."**_

Komatsu shivered a little but it went unnoticed he then asked "_If you are my darker traits then why are you being so helpful?"_

Darkness finished _**"We are being helpful because we know as a chef you must taste all the food you prepare before you take it to the customer so in other words we get first dibs on anything you make also since your with Toriko chances are you will be in a lot of battles and we love fighting so as long as you fight a fair amount and we get food then we will be on good terms."**_

Komatsu blinked and thought _"That actually makes the most sense I have heard form you yet. One more question why am I acting more neutral towards everything?"_

Darkness nodded at the question and said _**"As we said before we are your darker traits given form so instead of hiding them or in your case ignoring them all together we are counteracting your good traits now this means you will just have a more neutral view of things nothing else your good traits will still be more pronounced then us."**_

Komatsu nodded and said "_Thanks for the info later."_

Darkness nodded as the connection was cut.

Komatsu looked out of the window of the jellyfish and saw an amazing sight a massive tree

Toriko saw Komatsu looking out of the window and looked himself he then said "Hey guys look it's the healing country **Life**!"

Everyone looked out the windows in awe as Setsuno had her jellyfish land.

"Well let's get going" said Toriko as he and the others exited the now landed jellyfish.

Komatsu then said excitedly "Sorry Toriko but I'm not staying I want to get back to the Hotel Gourmet so I can start on recreating the soup!"

Toriko grinned and said "Alright bud and good luck!"

Komatsu smiled and said "Ya you to Toriko now go get your arm fixed!"

Setsuno then walked up to Komatsu and said "So you'd rather get to work then have a free vacation huh." She smiled and said "Well I guess I'll drop you off at the Hotel."

Komatsu smiled again and said "Thanks Granny!" he then heard something "Yu yuyu!" Komatsu turned around to see that the little penguin he found earlier had followed them. He bent down and hugged the little guy and said "I guess you wanted to come with us huh"

His response was a very happy "YU!"

Komatsu chuckled and said "Well you need a name how about Yun." The newly named Yun began to dance around happily.

Komatsu then got up as setsuno started to have the jellyfish leave and walked to the window and shouted to Toriko below "Don't worry Toriko I promise to have the soup complete soon!"

Even though he couldn't see it Toriko smiled and thought "_Can't wait bud"_ with that they both turned in opposite directions and thought _"Let's do this!"_

**-End-**

**Thanks for reading everyone hope you enjoyed**

**So Komatsu has gained his power and now is able to fight at a reasonable level for now, Honestly I feel I overpowered him slightly more than I intended for the moment but I corrected that by reasoning that his power is limited without Darkness taking over.**

**Yes this is technically A Toriko/The Darkness Crossover but I'm not going to be using much else from the Darkness games and I am interested in hearing what everyone else thinks about this story so please**

**REVIEW**

**Later everyone I'm OUT PEACE!**


End file.
